


Staying Existent

by TheBravePrincess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Kinda AU, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBravePrincess/pseuds/TheBravePrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a child is born on the Ark, they are imprinted with a permanent ink that reads their Unity Date and their Expiry Date.</p><p>Clarke's Expiry Date is quickly approaching and she has no one in mind. She must find someone to marry soon, or she will cease existing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

“Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if only one remembers to turn on the light.” Clarke remembered reading that quote by J.K. Rowling in Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban. The Harry Potter series was among the most tattered of Clarke’s book collection. As a child, her father would read them to her. As she grew, the series was enjoyed time and time again. The books were a path that Clarke could take if she felt like escaping the cold metal walls of the Ark. Through books, Clarke could go anywhere, even the ground. Clarke had attempted to find happiness, even in these dark times. The Ark was dying, her father was dead, and her only friend had killed him. All of her happiness was secured in her room. Her father had installed a small airtight module within the walls of her quarters that could hold her books and paper without the risk of them disintegrating. When she was engrossed in a book or had chalk covering her hands, she was at peace and her impending Unity Date and Expiry Date were forgotten.

When a child is born on the Ark, they are imprinted with a permanent ink that reads their Unity Date and their Expiry Date. Overpopulation was becoming a big deal, now that the Ark was quickly running out of air. The life expectancy on the Ark was vastly lower than it was on the ground. The small spaces, radiation- filled food, and stale air (despite the filtration systems) changed the average life expectancy from eighty-five (on Earth, as of 2020) to thirty-seven. Often times, once adults reached their mid-thirties they begin to corrode quickly. Their bones become brittle due to lack of calcium in their diet, they become very pale, and their muscles begin to slowly fall apart. This is a very painful way to die, so about five years before Clarke was born, the Council decided to create Unity Dates and Expiry Dates. The Unity Date for women is on their seventeenth birthday in which the girl must form a bond and find a spouse. For men, the age is twenty-five because they are able to reproduce until a later age. The radiation levels on the Ark made women unable to reproduce by the time they are twenty-six. Although some oxygen and de-radiation treatments could be utilized, they wasted valuable resources, and were rarely used. Once the Ark’s residents were on the ground, the life span would hopefully return to it’s usual state. This date is to ensure that we keep the population level steady. If the person has not found a spouse by their Unity Date, they are either assigned one or floated. If the person has committed a crime any time before their Unity Date, they are expelled off of the Ark. The Expiry Date is exactly thirty-five years after the person’s date of birth and it is the date in which the person is put away peacefully, in order to avoid the pain of a slow death. Although, either deed could be done before the date. 

Clarke’s Unity Date was quickly approaching, and she had no potential spouse in mind. Throughout her childhood, Clarke had thought that Wells would be her spouse on Unity Day, but the circumstances made Clarke question his loyalty. She would rather be floated than marry the boy who killed her father. Because of Wells, Clarke would probably get floated. After all, it was hard to find a spouse from the walls of her room. Because she was Abby Griffin’s daughter, rather than being held in a confinement cell in the Sky Box, she had been sentenced to 60 days in solitary confinement. 58 days passed since her father was floated, so only two days more to go, and only 3 days until her Unity Date. 

Although Clarke felt comfortable in her quarters, she knew that in order to continue living, she had to marry. That means that she had to go out and face all of the people that watched her get locked up for treason after her father’s floatation. That means she has to face Wells. Just the thought of seeing her disloyal childhood friend made Clarke sick to her stomach. He better not try to talk to her, or else she knew that she would do something that would get her floated for sure. The black numbers on the inside of her wrist peeked out from underneath her frayed long sleeved shirt. As a young child, Clarke would trace the numbers with her pinky finger and imagine her Union Day. A tall, dark, handsome Wells would always appear in her mind when she thought of her future spouse. Although Clarke never experienced feelings for Wells, she knew that she would grow to love him. He loved her, after all. Considering she was stubborn and difficult, Clarke thought she found the jackpot marrying her childhood best friend. This was not the way her life was supposed to turn out. 

As the lights began to illuminate on the first and only day of Clarke’s quest to find a spouse, the halls and common rooms of the Ark began to fill with people on quests to find breakfast. It had been a long time since Clarke had felt the echoes from underneath the floor in the hallways. The people she recognized from school and from the medical ward had all changed drastically. Within the thirty days, many of the older doctors had already been put away and the once lively faces of her classmates had turned into sunken faced adults. Clarke was always a ‘one-friend’ type of person, so she rarely talked to anyone but Wells. Now she would reconsider that side of her personality. It was time for a change. 

It was like being possessed; talking and smiling with everyone. Everyone around her noticed it also. That meant that it must be near her Unity Date. 

Clarke Griffin was known for being the daughter of one of the most prestigious women on the Ark, Abby Griffin. Clarke was best friends with the Chancellor’s son, which means she could have gotten away with nearly anything. Clarke was a beautiful girl, but she was intimidating and she struck fear into the hearts of anyone she looked at. She walked with authority before her sentence, but the day before her execution, her eyes held a sense of begging and humility. Clarke wished she had one of those love potions that Harry Potter made. That would make the quest a whole lot easier. 

Clarke filed in behind others in the line to receive her morning ration of rice pudding from Vera Kane. As the slop was poured messily into Clarke’s bowl, she heard more people arrive at The Agro Station for their daily morning mush. 

“Clarke.” A familiar and honeyed voice addressed her. For a moment, Clarke forgot about his wrongdoings and wanted to run up and wrap her arms around him. The image of her father being ejected into space cleared her head, and suddenly flames devoured her mind. Clarke put her tray down on the nearest table and turned around to face Wells. He was standing a mere yard away from her, with a slight smile on his face and his eyes wide. The Chancellor’s son lost his baby fat and he looked stronger. Everyone loved Wells, or everyone was afraid to dislike him; he seemed to believe that forgiveness was an easy thing to be given.   
“May I help you?” Clarke kept her stone cold face. If she acted upon her feelings of anger, she would never have a chance to find a spouse.   
“Clarke, I’m sorry about what I did. I really am.” Wells’ big brown eyes were begging her to accept his apology. He knew that Clarke’s Unity Date expired tomorrow, and that it would be his fault if she got floated. Wells would never be able to live with himself if that happened.   
“An apology is not going to bring back my father.” Clarke picked her tray back up and dismissed him as she walked towards her quarters. At least she could eat in peace there, maybe get one more painting in before her impending death tomorrow. Clarke could feel Wells’ eyes searing the back of her head as she walked away and she knew that he would try to catch up with her. Wells was not one to have the last word, but neither was she.   
Clarke quickened her pace and the watery rice pudding spilled onto the tray and coated the pad of her thumb.   
“Clarke! Wait! Please…!” Wells was running to catch up with her, but she didn’t want to run. That would cause a scene.   
“Clarke.” Wells put his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to slow her down. Wrong decision. Clarke’s anger had finally emerged after the effort to be pleasant and calm.   
“DON’T TOUCH ME!” 

The tray of rice pudding tumbled to the ground as Clarke’s palm collided with Wells’ cheek. Everyone in their vicinity turned to watch the two teens. That was exactly the opposite of what Clarke wanted. Wells was still hunched down from the blow. His hand slowly reached up to touch the place where she hit him on his right cheek. A nearby Guard spoke into his radio and slid his hand back to retrieve his shock baton. 

“Stand down, Miss Griffin, or we will be forced to confine you.” Clarke ignored the guard’s empty threat. They wouldn’t arrest the daughter of Councilwoman Abby Griffin in public. But, she had to say everything she needed now, before anyone had the chance to react to her mild act of violence. 

“I will never forgive you for what you did.” Her eyes bore a hole into Wells, who looked so pathetic in that moment. Like a puppy who had disobeyed its master. “You killed my father. You sentenced me to two months of confinement and you broke all of my trust. I will never forgive you.” Clarke’s hands were balled into fists as she attempted to restrain herself. She couldn’t hit Wells again in front of all these people. “I would rather float than marry you.” That statement was what Wells was afraid of. He dipped his head into his hands and started sobbing. Clarke shook for just a second as she watched him cry, but no amount of tears from him could equal the hurt that she felt after her father’s death.   
“Clarke… Clarke, p-please.” His words were slurred by his emotions. Clarke couldn’t take it anymore. She stepped over her fallen breakfast and marched down the hall while his cries echoed within the metal walls behind her. People swarmed Wells to try and comfort him.   
“C-Clarke, Stop. Please!” Once again, Wells was behind her. Insistent that she stop and confront him again. His wails became closer and closer.   
“Leave me alone, Wells. You’ve done enough.” Clarke called over her shoulder. She couldn’t take this anymore.   
“No, Clarke, Please.” His footsteps became closer and closer. His hand reached for her left hand. “Clarke, please. I love -” This time, it was Clarke’s fist that collided with Wells’ cheek. Clarke had never punched anyone in her life, and she didn’t know that she possessed that much strength. The boy crashed to the ground with a bang.   
“You don’t love me.” She said. Bystanders gasped and guards jogged towards her. Mild stinging pain pulsed through her hand, but Wells’ face probably hurt more.   
“Clarke Griffin, put your hands above your head and get on your knees.” A tall, dark, older guard ordered. She obeyed, and the guard restrained her hands in handcuffs.   
Now she would never find a spouse. 

The guard led her past the preying eyes of the witnesses. Wells was beginning to rise from where he fell. “Clarke…” His whisper was barely audible. People surrounded Wells and tried to get him to his feet. “Wait.. Clarke…” His voice was flushed out by concerns of the crowd. 

“Aren’t you taking to my room? Its that way.” Clarke motioned with her head. Her quarters were behind them.   
“Nope.” The guard answered. His hands, rough around her wrists and back, were leading her to a part of the Ark that she had only been to in order to heal the sick prisoners. “You’re going to a confinement cell. This is your second offense.” 

Clarke’s eyes widened. She didn’t want to spend her last day in a cell. 

____

As grateful as she was for the paint, nothing could fill the empty feeling in her stomach. Clarke’s Unity Date was in four mere hours, and her mother had not come to visit. As somber as she felt about that, Clarke painted beautiful pictures to ease her pain. The usually dark gray walls of the confinement cell were covered in beautiful paint that was given to her by Chancellor Jaha. Clarke had painted anything and everything she could think of. Beautiful murals of the ground were reimagined on her walls. She drew grass on the ground, and the sky on the ceiling. If she could never go to the ground, she would paint it and imagine what it was like on her last day existing.   
Clarke sat on the cold metal floor of her cell and looked up at her masterpiece. She had painted what the ground looked like in movies. She remembered watching Planet Earth with her family and Wells. She remembered longing to taste the sweet air and explore the rocky mountains, lush forests, and deep oceans. Now, there wasn’t even a chance for her to go to the ground.   
Voices and groans of the other prisoners surrounded her, and made her feel trapped. Clarke did not belong there. Clarke had only been to the Prison Station a few times during her medical apprenticeship to perform check-ups on the prisoners. Many of the prisoners she worked on were gone. Although there was a possibility that they were just transported to a different cell, Clarke knew why they were nowhere to be found.  
And soon, she would be missing for the same reason. 

Clarke pondered over the many possible reasons as to why her mother had not visited. Abby could have been held up in the medical ward, or she could be talking to Chancellor Jaha about extending her Unity Date, or she could have not gotten the message of Clarke’s confinement. For Clarke, her mother was the one constant in her life. Abby was always her supporter and Clarke felt that Abby would always be there for her, even in these hard last days. 

Clarke sat on her bed and covered her face in her paint smudged hands, just as Wells did after she pretty much told him she hated him. But, she meant it. Being floated would be better than marrying a traitor. 

“Clarke?” A familiar, cozy voice welcomed her. Finally, her mother had come.   
“Mom?” Clarke called out. The guard opened the door and her mother ambled in. She looked exhausted. Older even. She walked like her back was strained and her eyes seemed sunken in. She was about to expire. Clarke embraced her mother and wrapped her arms around her tightly. Abby felt fragile, like she could shatter any second.   
“Woah woah woah.” Abby said. She gently pushed her daughter away from the embrace. Tears were beginning to well up in Clarke’s eyes. She was elated to see her mother.   
“Clarke,” Her mother’s voice was raspy and breathless. “You’re being confined for a public act of violence? I raised you better than that.” Abby’s eyes were full of both disappointment and fear of losing her daughter. “Who did you hit?”  
“Wells.” When Clarke said his name, something flashed in her mother’s eyes, but Clarke didn’t know what. “He wanted me to marry him tomorrow. Its my 17th birthday. But, I would rather die than marry that two-face.”   
Abby sighed. “But, Clarke, you have so much more to do in life. Maybe you should consider-”   
“No! Mom, I thought you were on my side!” Clarke’s words did not accurately convey her emotions. Of course her mother wouldn’t agree to let her die, but there were no other choices.   
“Clarke, I am on your side. I don’t want you to get floated. No child should die before their parents!”   
“I will not marry Wells.” Clarke said tenaciously as she retreated to sit on her cot. Although, her mother was right. Clarke was not ready to die yet. She still had a decade and a half ahead of her to be of use to the people on the Ark. If she died, her medical apprenticeship would have been for nothing. The councilwoman looked deeply into her daughter’s eyes, as if the solution to this problem was in them.   
“Fine.” Her mother’s eyes left hers and and Abby turned and left without another word. As the metal door slammed behind her, Clarke felt so alone. That was the last time she would see her mom.   
Clarke reclined back on her bed, stared at the painted sky on her ceiling, and counted the minutes until her demise. 

 

Two hundred and ninety-six minutes later, the heavy door of her cell opened and several guards walked in with a pair of handcuffs and an electronic tablet.   
A young guard, whom Clarke recognized from school, pressed some buttons on the tablet and read in a monotonous voice: “Clarke Griffin. You are being sentenced to execution for two counts of misconduct and a failure to find a spouse within your Unity Date. Please cooperate with us.” An older guard, who was probably in his thirties, secured the cold, tight handcuffs around her wrists. Clarke felt distant, like this was happening to someone else, and she was just watching as if it were a movie. But this wasn’t a movie, or a book, or a television show. This was real life. Her feet felt heavy. Her heart was beating out of her chest and soon it wouldn’t be beating at all. 

In her cell, she pictured her final walk to her floatation chamber. She pictured seeing everyone she loved one last time when she walked past the common rooms and the medical ward, but there wasn’t anyone she knew. There wasn’t anyone at all. The hallways were empty and she could hear the echo of their footsteps. It was emptier than she had ever seen the Ark.   
Her final walk felt longer than it was. Memories flashed through her mind. She remembered playing with Wells in the misters in the Hydro Station, and breaking into the Mecha Station so that she and him could mess around with the full face masks. She remembered playing tag with the other children in these hallways while Vera yelled at them to slow down. As they passed the church, she recalled the Unity Day pageant when told the story of the Ark at age 9. 

She must have been walking too slowly, because the guard behind her pushed her ahead, causing her to nearly fall. Her final tour of the Ark was coming to an end, and Clarke couldn’t bear to say goodbye… 

As Clarke and her three chaperones turned the final corner to her chamber, Clarke saw Wells and his father standing in front of the sliding doors. The Chancellor was always to attend and perform executions. Wells was standing poised and elegant with his hands clasped in front of him, like any son of a Chancellor should, but his eyes pleaded Clarke to accept his offer. Silent tears dripped down his face and onto the floor. His father, who had been a good friend to Clarke from the very beginning, was also looking broken. Her mother was nowhere to be found. Clarke’s heart broke as she came to realize that her mother would not be the last face she saw before she died. Now, the last face she saw would be the one of the boy who sentenced her.

“Clarke Griffin.” Chancellor Jaha began as the guards placed Clarke into the chamber. “You are to be sentenced to e-execution for two counts of misconduct and the f-failure to find a spouse by your Unity Date.” His voice was breaking and he looked as if he were about to cry alongside his son. “Any last words, Clarke?” His usually deep voice had turned meek. 

“Wait!” A man’s voice called out from down the hall. The man was running loudly; his flat feet slapping against the metal ground. “Wait! Wait! Clarke!” The man turned the corner and looked at the girl in the floatation chamber. She did not recognize him. He wore a janitor’s uniform and looked to be around twenty- one or twenty-two. His dark hair was gelled back and he had a light dusting of freckles covering his face. The name tag on his uniformed seemed to read a name that started with a B?  
“That’s my bride! We were supposed to be married today! It’s her Unity Day! What’s she doing here? Let her go!” The man seemed rehearsed, but Clarke went along with whatever it was that was happening. The opposing option was much worse than marrying a stranger. 

Wells and the Chancellor both looked at Clarke simultaneously with puzzled looks on their faces. Clarke looked at the man and tried to read his expression. His eyes were fixed on hers, but not in the same way that Wells looked at her. This man looked very determined. He was the wolf to Wells’ dog. 

Everyone was staring at her. She had to react. 

“Hey… B?” Clarke started. This was not going well. “This must be a misunderstanding Chancellor. You see? I have a spouse for my Unity Date.” She motioned towards her mysterious beau, as if begging the Chancellor to believe her. He still seemed skeptical, but now there was a loophole that allowed Clarke to keep on living. The old man nodded and ordered her release. 

In order to ensure the belief of the Chancellor and the guards, Clarke leaped out of the chamber and greeted the man with enthusiasm. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he bent down and hugged her back. Clarke could feel Wells’ jealous eyes tearing into the back of her head. The man released Clarke from their hug, entwined his fingers into hers, and led her out of view of the preying eyes. Clarke’s mind was racing. That had all happened so quickly. Merely 15 minutes ago, she was being led down the hall for what she thought was the last time. 

As soon as she knew that they were out of earshot, Clarke exploded with questions. “Who are you? Who put you up to this? How old are you? How did you know about my execution? Where is every-” A fiery glare from the man shut her up.   
He let go of Clarke’s hand as they neared her room. Her mother was waiting for them in front of her door, with an excited look on her face. 

“Good… It worked.” Her mother said in a breathless voice as she grabbed the sides of Clarke’s head to embrace her. “I had to do something, Clarke. I couldn’t let you die-” Her mother stopped abruptly, inhaled deeply, and released Clarke.   
“I’m Bellamy, by the way.” The man said behind her. “And I guess we’re going to get married now.”   
A flash of uncertainty stirred through Clarke. “How did you get him to marry me? Did you bribe him?” She may have said that a little too sternly, as both her mother and Bellamy wore scared looks on their faces.   
“I’m keeping something for him, this is his way of paying me back.” Abby said with a shaky voice, realizing how sketchy that sounded.   
Clarke felt unsure, but before she had time to say anything, Bellamy leaned over her shoulder to tell her something.   
“Get dressed and meet me in the Union Hall.” He said. Bellamy turned around and jogged down the hall with his flat feet slapping against the ground. 

____

Union Day was the biggest day in the life of any Ark resident. Every day, at least one pair got unified and their names were displayed on all of the televisions during the nightly news. The Union hall was a part of the church that was always decorated beautifully. The white walls, chairs and the mantle were adorned with rose pink and shiny golden ribbons and false roses. A small tattoo gun was sitting on the mantle, ready to be used on the couple. On a couple’s Union Date, they are to be tattooed with a red star next to their Unity Date in order to prove that they have been unified. This red star is much like a wedding band was on Earth, but rings are hard to make on the Ark. 

Clarke looked at herself in her mirror and saw someone she didn’t recognize. The long white dress she wore was nothing that she had ever worn before. It was her mother’s on her Union Day, and Clarke had no choice to wear it since she didn’t have time to have anyone make her a dress. Abby had done Clarke’s hair so that it was up in an intricate updo and her face was done in rare makeup. Clarke, like many other girls, had always imagined her Union Day as lavish and special. Now that long-awaited day had come and she had ten mere minutes until she was unified with a man that she had only known for twenty minutes.   
Abby placed her hands on her daughter’s shoulders. “You look beautiful.” She said. Her eyes were glassy with pride as she looked at Clarke. “It’s time to go.”

Clarke’s dress shoes clicked as they walked down to the church where Bellamy would be waiting. Her mind was blank, but also racing at the same time. She had no other choice but to sign the papers and unite with Bellamy, but her heart didn’t feel right. This was not how her life was supposed to be like. 

Despite the emptiness of the Ark two hours ago, people were now out and about. People could not take their eyes off of Clarke. They all knew about her execution this morning, and many were surprised to see her alive. Clarke looked forward and did not allow her gaze to veer to the side. She had to appear confident.

Bellamy was waiting for them in the church, outside of the Union Hall. His hair was sloppily gelled back and he was wearing a tuxedo, which was something rare and precious on the Ark. His physical appearance showed a standard groom, but his mind was somewhere else. This marriage was necessary just for show anyway. 

“You look uuhh… good. I guess” Bellamy wasn’t sure about the standard procedure for marrying a girl that he had only known for twenty minutes. His palms were sweating and he was looking around frantically. He wanted to be anywhere but here. 

“Hey.” Clarke said quietly, noticing his discomfort. “I’m sorry about these circumstances. I’m sorry my mom blackmailed you into doing this for me, and I’m sorry that our lives will never be the same after this. But these are the circumstances.” Bellamy was staring down at his feet, wondering when his life went wrong. Clarke bent herself to look at him in the eyes. “Please.” Clarke pleaded.   
Bellamy took a deep breath in through his freckle covered nose and looked back at his bride, who was standing up straight again. 

“Okay.” He said through an exhale. “Let’s do this thing.” 

The heavy metal doors of the Union Hall opened, and to Clarke’s surprise, many people were sitting in the rows of white chairs. Wells and his father were sitting in the very front with their backs facing the couple. Her mom was sitting next to them, clapping with a smile from ear to ear. Nurses and doctors from the medical ward were sitting in the middle, also happy to see Clarke on her Union Day. And unenthusiastically clapping in the back of the hall were the Council members. All of them had sullen looks on their faces, for they could see past this lie, but didn’t dare say anything about it. 

Per Union Day tradition, Clarke and Bellamy slowly walked with arms linked down the aisle towards the mantle and Vera Kane, who would perform the usually boring ceremony. A soft music was playing via a small cd player in the back of the room, and the clapping had begun to get annoying. Clarke just wanted to get this over with, so she nudged Bellamy with her arm as a plead to walk faster. As they arrived at the front of the Union Hall, they both took their positions, facing each other in front of the mantle with Vera between them. Clarke avoided eye contact with Bellamy while he avoided hers. 

“We are gathered here today to witness the uniting of two very special Ark residents.” Vera began in that high pitched voice she used when she got excited. “I have known these two since they were both very young, and I never expected or noticed them fall in love.” She giggled. “I guess the maintenance man and the councilwoman’s daughter wanted to keep their love a secret.” She giggled again and as if on cue, the audience laughed monotonously. Vera was having way too much fun with this. “Although Unity Dates were only created a little over two decades ago, they have brought harmony and order to our home. A Union is not something a pair should look at lightly, for they will be together for the rest of their lives.” Clarke and Bellamy glanced at one another. The rest of their lives was a long time. “And now we will witness the marking of the couple.” Vera said, as she picked up the shiny tattoo gun. Clarke had watched many Unions and this was the part that had always made her nervous. It wasn’t the needle that scared her, but the meaning behind the mark it would create. Clarke couldn’t commit to sticking a sticker somewhere, let alone adding a mark to her skin that would stay with her forever.   
“As always, the groom receives his mark first.” She announced. Bellamy stuck his right arm out towards her with his wrist held up. Clarke could read that his Unity date was not for another few years. Vera wiped the spot on his arm and clicked the handle on the tattoo gun and it buzzed to life.   
Bellamy’s eyes widened as the vibrating tip of the gun touched the tender skin right beside his Unity Date. His left fist clenched and he leaned away from Vera. He looked so vulnerable in that moment, with his wrist being pained by a little frail woman. It was almost funny. Bellamy was still exhaling through gritted teeth and his eyes were sealed shut when Vera said “Okay buddy, you’re done. Now its time for your bride to receive her mark. The woman turned to Clarke and offered Clarke her hand. Warily, she lifted her wrist and set it in Vera’s hand. She couldn’t wait for this to be over. Without warning, a stinging, burning pain was radiated through her wrist. Clarke was never afraid of needles, that was one of the perks of being raised by a doctor. But this was a pain that she had never felt before. Sweat began pouring out of her skin as the pain began to get more and more intense. Just as she felt as if her skin were about to burn off, the buzzing stopped and the pain began to slowly subside. The audience started clapping as Clarke laid eyes on her new mark. Whether she liked it or not, she had to get used to it. 

The half-assed cheers died down after a few seconds, which Clarke felt was still too long. The many eyes staring at her made her feel uncomfortable. She knew that the uncomfortable feeling would become infinitely worse with the next and final component of the Union Ceremony, the kiss. 

Clarke had never kissed anyone in her life, and she sure as hell didn’t think that her first kiss would be with someone she’s only known for a half an hour. She also didn’t think that her first kiss would take place in front of everyone she’s ever known, including her mom and Wells. 

“Now that the marks have been made, you are now legally unified. This means, that you are to be together for the rest of your lives. Through thick and thin. Through sickness and health. For richer and for poorer.” Mrs. Kane turned to the audience. “ I present, Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin-Blake.” Clarke’s palms began to sweat and her heart was beating fast as she knew that it was coming. This kiss was coming. 

“You may now kiss the bride.” Shit. Shit. Shit. 

The first things that touched were their hands. Bellamy’s rough large hands grasped her soft small hands tightly as he pulled them together. The distance between their bodies closed and Bellamy leaned down to touch his lips to hers. 

Most, if not all, little girls dream of their first kiss. They picture fireworks and magic and unicorns dancing on rainbows. Fire was supposed to ignite once a boy’s lips touched a girl’s. Colors were supposed to fly and it should leave the participants feeling weightless. 

But, this kiss. This first kiss of Clarke’s was nothing like one that was captured in her dreams. It felt like nothing at all. Two rubbery, warm, slightly slimy pieces of flesh were pressed up against her mouth. Bellamy could have been a good kisser, but without that dreamy spark, it felt like nothing. The two second kiss ended as quickly as it started and Bellamy reopened the distance between them. The audience was again, clapping half-heartedly. All but Abby were probably just happy that the ceremony was over. Abby ran up to greet her daughter, but all Clarke could think about was that little red star, and it’s promise to be with the wrong person forever.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2: Hope you guys like it. More to come!
> 
> The song is Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol! :)

The hours following the Union Ceremony were agony. Everyone that Clarke had ever met asked her about details of many subjects. “Where did you first meet?” “How didn’t I notice?” “How long were you two together before this?” “Is he good?” Usually people followed that last question with a wink. Neither she nor Bellamy had any answers for the questions, so they quickly compiled a story: They had met in the medical ward when Bellamy was hurt while repairing a piece of heavy machinery in the Mecha Station, and they were together for six months after that. And Bellamy wanted to add that, yes, he was ‘good’. Many Ark residents were skeptical and knew that they were lying to some extent, but they went along with it anyway. There was no use arguing with a councilwoman’s daughter.   
As their names flashed on the screens during the evening news, realization hit her. She was a married woman, but only because her own mother blackmailed her husband into marrying her. She didn’t even know what she blackmailed him with. Now she was destined to keep the population steady with this man that she knew absolutely nothing about. There were no sparks with Bellamy, and that was the most disappointing component of this whole sham. She wanted some fireworks dammit.   
As the lights dimmed, signifying the end of the day, Clarke realized that she and Bellamy would have to seriously talk about their situation. Although she was legally wed, consummation was not something she was ready to do, especially because she and him had no chemistry or attraction for one another. In order to keep up the act in front of everyone, Bellamy swept up Clarke princess style, and carried her to his room. When people were watching, Clarke was sure to giggle and smile. If anyone was to suspect, her mother could be floated for treason even though her Expiry Date was arriving soon.   
Bellamy put his bride back onto her feet as he struggled to find his room keys in his pockets. Others were retreating back to their rooms also an they watched the newlywed couple enter their room. Clarke’s cheeks were hot with embarrassment. All those people were expecting them to consummate their Union tonight. The fact that there was an image like that in the minds of the people she knew made her nauseous. 

Bellamy’s room was cluttered and full of trash. Miscellaneous dishes were piled atop one another and the desk in the corner was covered in children’s toys. The living room was small with one big dirty red rug in the middle of it. There was one visible bathroom and a room to the side that must be the bedroom.   
“Are you the only one living here?” Clarke said as she picked up a plastic horse that was sitting on the desk.   
“Yep.” Bellamy scoffed. He was looking down at his feet with his hands halfway out of his pockets.   
“Then whats with all of these toys? Do you have a fetish that I don’t know about yet? Because that would be-” Clarke cut herself off when she heard a little girl’s giggle. It was coming from inside his room. Bellamy’s eyes widened and were suddenly glassy with anxiety. There was something odd going on.   
Bellamy stood petrified by the door while Clarke searched through his room frantically. She opened the cupboards, searched through the rooms, and pressed her ear against the metal walls. Then, in the midst of the confusion, she saw the outline of a trap door on the floor.   
Clarke gently pulled the handle to reveal a young girl, probably about 15 or 16, huddling on a blanket on the floor of the small space. She looked terrified and confused as she looked up at Clarke who was equally confused.   
“B-Bellamy?” The girl called out. Bellamy was still standing on the other side of the apartment, stunned because of Clarke’s discovery. He knew that she would find out eventually. He cautiously walked over to Clarke and looked down at the girl. His wife was glaring at him with perplexity.   
“Who is this?” The girl asked, still sitting against the wall with her knees by her chest. She looked up quizzically at Clarke, then looked to Bellamy for the answer.   
Bellamy straightened up, spinned around, and ran his hands through his gelled hair. He stared at an unknown spot of the room, planning and editing what he would tell Clarke. Being blunt would just have to work.   
“Octavia, this is my wife, Clarke. Clarke, this is my sister, Octavia.” 

Both girls started screaming simultaneously, just as he knew would happen.   
“You have a SISTER? How the hell do you have a sister?! No one has ever had siblings! Where is your mother? Why is she sleeping under the floor? Is this how my mom was blackmailing you?? You didn’t tell your sister about me?”   
“You have a wife, Bellamy?! When did this happen? How long have you known her? How did you know her? You didn’t tell me you were getting unified! Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Both girls had fire within them, and they were threatening to burn him. Although he hasn’t known her long, he noticed that Clarke had an intense, everlasting blaze. His sister, on the other hand, had a small but powerful ember that could spread quickly and keep him alive. But these two flares, screaming at him, were too hot for him to handle. 

“Enough. Let me explain.” Bellamy pressed his back to the wall behind him. Octavia had emerged from her den and was now standing beside Clarke. Both of them were wary of each other. Octavia was looking at Clarke and tried to imagine their love story, and how a pretty blonde like her could be unified to her brother.   
“Clarke and I met this morning. She was about to be floated, so her mother, Abby Griffin, blackmailed me into saving her. I didn’t have time to tell you. I’m sorry.” Octavia opened her mouth ever so slightly. She still had a million questions on her mind. “Octavia was born when I was 5, and our mother died after Octavia was discovered about a month ago-”  
“But if she was discovered, then why is she living under the floor? Why is she still hiding?” Clarke interrupted.   
“Because Mom slept with a few important people so that no one would find out.” Octavia said, matter-of-factly. “But if I do one thing wrong, I’ll be put in confinement until I’m 17, then I’ll be floated, just like her.”   
Octavia sat on the counter next to Bellamy and bowed her head. A single tear began to roll down her cheek. 

“Is that enough information?” His voice got deep and intense as he sat next to Octavia and wrapped an arm around her. They should not have talked about their mother. 

“Actually, no. We still need to talk about this situation.” Clarke said, standing her ground. 

“Oh yeah?” Bellamy challenged. “What do we need to talk about?” Clarke didn’t want to talk about this with Octavia in the room.   
Clarke looked her at her spouse and raised an eyebrow. Bellamy’s pupils dilated as he realized what she wanted to talk to him about.   
“Octavia, why don’t you go to the bathroom and brush your teeth. Its almost time for bed.” Bellamy said to Octavia. When he spoke to his sister, his voice became sweeter and his hard visage became soft and calm. Octavia nodded and headed to the bathroom. 

“I will not have sex with you.” Clarke stammered. She crossed her arms in front of her, waiting for him to disagree.   
“Okay.” Bellamy said as he got off of his seat on the counter and made his way to the other side of the room where the cupboards were.   
“Thats it? Okay?” Clarke followed him as he walked.   
“What did you want to hear? I’m only doing this so that my sister doesn’t get executed. I don’t give a damn about this ‘marriage’.” Bellamy did the ‘quote’ motions with his fingers when he said the word marriage, like an immature schoolboy. Clarke was not shocked by his remark. She didn’t give a darn about this marriage either. “But what are we going to say when you don’t end up pregnant in a few months?” He added. That was a valid question. Usually within months, newly unified couple expect their first born. Producing children was the main concern of Unity Dates.   
“I don’t know. We can say I’m infertile?” Clarke didn’t even realize that she was pacing back and forth. This was going too fast.   
“Ew, guys. Thats gross.” Octavia’s voice echoed through the metal door. Bellamy let a small laugh escape. His chuckle was infectious and Clarke allowed herself to laugh at herself, and Octavia, and Bellamy, and this conundrum. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. 

“I can’t go back to my room because everyone will suspect. I’ll sleep on the floor out here.” Clarke said, looking around the apartment. The cold, hard floor didn’t look comfortable, but it would have to work.   
“No, You’ll sleep in the bed. It gets cold in this station at night. I’ll sleep on the floor.” He started gathering clothes to use as a pillow.   
“Please. This is your home, you should sleep in the bed.” Clarke pleaded.   
“No.”  
“Yes.”  
“No.”  
“GOSH DARN IT, BOTH OF YOU SLEEP IN THE BED.” A tired Octavia emerged from the bathroom. “You guys are frustrating.” Octavia muttered, climbing down into her space in the floor. Bellamy and Clarke exchanged glances.   
“Fine.” Bellamy snarled. “Good night, O.” He turned and stomped into the bedroom. Clarke followed him into the room awkwardly and closed the door.   
Clarke averted her eyes when she saw that he had already stripped down to just shorts. Clarke was still wearing her post-Union party dress, but refused to strip. 

“Are you going to get in the bed or are you just going to stand in the corner all night?” Bellamy said with a side smirk. “Because that would be creepy.” 

She reluctantly shimmied underneath the beige comforter, turned her back to him, and thought about everything as Bellamy turned off the light. 

__________________________

 

Clarke and Bellamy eased into married life like a cat eases into a bathtub, with frustration, confusion, and sheer terror. Clarke slept in Bellamy’s apartment every night, so that no one would suspect anything of their faux marriage, but her clothes and belongings stayed in the comfort of the quarters that she and her mom had lived in for her entire life. They rarely talked anymore, as Clarke had been working in the infirmary full time, and Bellamy had gotten placed to train as a guard, which made it easier to look after Octavia. People she knew would continuously ask her about how their marriage was going and when they were planning on having a child. Every time someone asked, her heart would race and she would tell them that ‘they were planning on having one soon’. Clarke spent her free time looking after O, because she figured the girl must be lonely. She brought her books from her room, and they would read together; but only for two hours, because any longer than that would cause the book to deteriorate.   
On the rare occasions that Clarke and Bellamy conversed, he would go on and on about his experience as a guard. As he talked, Clarke couldn’t help but notice the way his face lit up and his eyes brightened. It would have been easy to fall for him.   
Every day, Abby Griffin weakened more and more. Her muscles pained her when she moved, and her vision was fading. Although her Expiry Date was not for another two years, she believed that it was time for her to go. Clarke wasn’t sure how to feel about this. The selfless part of wanted her mother to part with her pain, but the selfish side wanted to keep her mother around for just a little longer.   
Her mother wished to pass surrounded by her family, but Clarke was the only one left so Bellamy was also invited. Expiry dates were very significant, and if the one passing is prestigious like Abby, it was even more significant. Usually the person’s favorite song is played throughout the entire Government and Science Station during the goodbyes, and is injected near the end of the song. Because Clarke worked in Medical, she heard many melodies which caused tears to stream down her face at the end of the tune. 

*We’ll do it all  
Everything  
On our own*

A very familiar song played through the overhead speakers of the Medical Station as Clarke checked the vitals of a young Arcadian girl. Her mother used to sing this song to Clarke when she was little. She didn’t know the title, or even who it was by, but she knew who it was playing for. This was her mother’s Expiry song. Clarke set her clipboard down on the nearest table.

*We don’t need   
Anything  
or anyone*

“I’m sorry, but I need to go now.” She said hurriedly as she scrambled out the door. 

*If I lay here,  
If I just lay here,  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?*

Blood was pulsing through her ears and she ran at top speed out of the Go-Sci Station. She had to find Bellamy. If she didn’t find him within a few seconds, she would spin around and find her mother.   
Instead she ran into Wells. She ran into him and knocked him onto his back. He looked up at her with surprise and concern. She probably looked like a wreck. They stood, unable to speak, for seconds before she realized that she was wasting time.   
“Sorry, help me find Bellamy, tell him to get to Ark Medical.” Wells nodded, staggered to his feet and ran. That was the first time that she and Wells had spoken since her Union Day. Clarke watched him go, then spinned around.

Tears were rolling off of her cheeks as she sprinted back to Ark Medical. 

*- Chasing cars  
around our heads

I need your grace, to remind me  
to find my own*

“Where’s my mom?” Clarke asked Jackson, who looked just as distraught. His face was also red and his lips were pursed as he tried his hardest not to cry. 

*If I lay here  
If I just lay here-*

“In E-Expiry Room 1.” A single teardrop rolled down his face. 

*Would you lie with me and just forget the world?*

The walk to the room where her mother would take her dying breath was worse than what she thought was her last walk around the Ark. 

*Forget what we’re told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that’s bursting into life*

Clarke quickly opened the door of Expiry Room 1 to see a skeleton like figure of her once-lively mother. She did not have a breathing tube in, and her breaths came out like hollow gasps. Her hair’s color had faded until it was almost grey, and her eyes were sunken in and cloudy. 

*All that I am  
All that I ever was*

“Mom?” Clarke stumbled towards the side of her mother’s deathbed. “I’m here, Mom.” Clarke shook with emotional pain that matched her mother’s physical pain. Salty tears dripped from her eyes and onto her mother’s robe.

*Is here in your perfect eyes,  
They’re all I can see*

“You are going to be a great doctor, Clarke.” Abby said in a breathy whisper. “I’m so proud of you.” Abby weakly grasped her daughter’s hand, and Clarke noticed that her hands were cold and stiff. “I l-love you. And I need to tell you something.” Although Abby could barely see, she looked at Clarke with nervousness. 

*I don’t know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all* 

“I turned your f-father in.” Abby whispered in one breath. Clarke let go of her mother’s cold hand.  
“You what?” Clarke said quietly. “You turned him in? You turned us in?! You could’ve had me floated? You endangered me and you killed him.” She was speaking quickly, confused. Abby was speechless.

*If I lay here*

As the song concluded, a young male nurse emerged from the corner of the room, where he had filled a syringe with poison.   
“It’s time,” He said. As he lifted Abby’s wrist up and submerged the needle, she muttered her last words: “I love you, Clarke.” 

*If I just lay here.*

Abby’s eyes closed and her labored breathing slowed. The intense presence that Abby usually possessed had escaped, leaving an empty aura. Despite her sudden anger, Clarke’s grief was overpowering as she dropped to her knees and covered her face with her hands. Bellamy arrived to see his wife shaking with grief on the floor next to her Expired mother and he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her in half-assed comfort. The world seemed to turn black and white as the only person Clarke loved was both a traitor and dead. 

*Would you lie with me and just forget the world?*

______________________________________________________________________________

“I know what will make you feel better.” Octavia’s feeble attempts at comfort were not making her feel any better. But, the girl was trying. “Let’s go to the masquerade! Bell told me about it! Its the only time I’ll be able to get out of this stupid room.” Clarke considered the idea. It would be good for both her and O. Plus, that masks would shield Octavia from the other people.   
“When is it?” Clarke asked. A gigantic smile flickered across Octavia’s face.   
“It’s tonight, at 6. So in like, two hours. And Bell said I could only go if you said yes, because he can’t take me because he has some guard thing in Mecha” Octavia’s eyes were shining and her smile looked like it would tear her face. Clarke was shocked that Bellamy would tell Octavia something like ‘Only if Clarke says yes’. 

“Okay, fine.” Clarke gave in. “We’ll go.” Both girls giggled as they made their masks out of felt and glitter. 

The clock struck 6, and excited people filed into the large room where the party was being held. Octavia’s blue and purple mask covered most of her face, so Clarke knew that she would be safe. 

Music was playing, and Clarke wiped the small drops off of her eyelids as she remembered that these weren’t Expiry songs. These were joyous. Clarke watched as Octavia shimmied her way through the crowd and onto the dance floor. Unceasing laughter erupted from the sheltered and carefree girl as she danced wildly but well.   
“Who’s that girl?” Clarke observed a group of 16 and 17 year old boys were huddled together and looking at O. Before Clarke could reach them, one of the older boys started assaulting O. He pulled on her mask while she kept trying to keep it on.   
“Who are you? I’ve never seen you around?” He taunted. “Come on. Take the mask off.” He grabbed her shoulder to steady her. The other boys were yelling slurs and laughing. “Take it off!”   
“Get away from her!” Clarke snarled. This boy was a lot bigger than her, there was no way she could beat him in a fight if it came to that.   
“And whatcha gonna do? Oh you’re that bitch whose mommy helped you get fake unified because you were gonna be floated for-” He was suddenly on the ground and her knuckles throbbed from the unexpected impact.   
“Clarke, what the hell?” Octavia said behind her, obviously bewildered.   
“Go back to your room.” Clarke ordered over her shoulder. “Now.” The boy was still on the floor, but he was awake and confused.  
“But, Clarke, I don’t know how to get-” She was cut off by some guards who had been notified about the incident. Bellamy.   
The music had stopped and everyone was quiet. “Ma’am, we have been notified about your act of violence. Please do not conflict with us.” Bellamy’s eyes widened with surprise as he saw Octavia was with her. His face reflected anger and betrayal. Clarke did not miss the feeling of handcuffs on her wrists.  
The older guard turned to Octavia. “Ma’am can I see your ID and can you take off your mask, please? Can you tell me what happened?”  
Octavia was frozen and looked to Bellamy for support. She knew that it was illegal to not have an ID on hand.  
“Um. I didn’t b-bring my ID. But Clarke was just defending me. That boy was bullying me.” The officer stood looking stone-faced at Octavia, then got another pair of handcuffs out of the pocket of his khakis. “Ma’am, I’m not going to ask again. Please take off your mask.” Out of the corner of her eye, Clarke could see Bellamy nod at his sister. Ever so slowly, Octavia pulled the mask off of her face. Guardsmen were trained to know the faces of every Ark resident, and this man did not recognize Octavia. The guard quickly reached down to grab Octavia’s wrists and was surprised to see that she lacked Unity and Expiry dates.   
“Ma’am we need to take you into confinement.” He said, slapping a pair of handcuffs onto her wrists. Stress was pouring out of Bellamy in waves. 

The guards led Clarke and Octavia out of the party and into the SkyBox. The Prison Station gave off a depressing vibe, and Clarke itched to get out. Around them were intimidating sounds of moaning prisoners, clinking chains, and echoing footsteps of the Guardsmen. They were in separate cells, but Clarke could hear Octavia's cries through the hollow walls.   
“Octavia?” Clarke called into the wall. “You’re going to be okay. We are going to be okay.” The only response she received were whimpers. “We’ll be okay..” Clarke’s voice had diminished to a whisper as she reflected on the mistake she made today. She let her anger control her again, and this time, her mother could not save her. 

"Its all my fault. Its all my fault. Its all my fault..." Octavia whimpered.   
Octavia’s sobbing ceased after a few hours, and they were left to listen to the moans of the prisoners that surrounded them. 

People came to examine Octavia, and she refused to talk to them. Because Clarke was unified, they allowed her to see her spouse. Bellamy stomped into the cell with his flat feet slapping against the floor. From the instant the cell door closed behind him, he exploded.   
“You took Octavia to the PARTY?! You took her out of the room without my permission. I can’t believe you. I can’t believe you. I can’t believe you….” Bellamy was crying. His face was bright red with rage. He was rarely pissed off like this. His head was spinning.   
“Octavia told me that you were the one who told her about it. She said that she could go if I agreed to go with her.” Clarke reasoned. Bellamy shot a glance at her.   
“She LIED to you?!” Bellamy’s voice had become deeper again, which was scary.   
“I’m s-sorry, Bell..” Octavia said through the wall of the cell. Bellamy gasped at the sound of his sister’s voice. His brown eyes brightened with relief, then darkened again with anger. 

The door opened and Council member Marcus Kane and Thelonious Jaha walked in.   
“Mr. Blake, Mrs. Blake.” Kane addressed them and sat on the cot. Thelonious followed, sitting next to him on the weak cot. Both men looked frail, just like Abby had.   
“I was just leaving.” Bellamy said sternly and began to make his way toward the door.   
“Mr. Blake, I believe you would like to know what will happen to your wife and your sister.” Chancellor Jaha said, causing Bellamy to pause. He said ‘sister’. That must mean that his mom…   
Bellamy retraced his steps and took his place beside Clarke.   
“We are sending 100 juvenile delinquents to the ground to see if it is inhabitable. Since, you and Octavia are now in confinement, you two will be on the dropship.” Chancellor Jaha said to Clarke. “It is scheduled for tomorrow morning. You will be given and inspection and a tracking bracelet later tonight.” The two men stood up and left the room without another word.   
Bellamy looked at Clarke with both sadness and determination, but she knew that he wasn’t concerned about her. He was only concerned about Octavia, and he had a good reason to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it! I will post some more tomorrow.


	3. Part 3

Bellamy had never fired a gun before. They hadn’t taught him yet. Guns were rare on the Ark. A gunshot in the wrong place could result in a substantial amount of oxygen. But, he was relishing the power that this gun gave him. All at once, he was both confident and terrified, but that was the true meaning of bravery: scared shitless but will do it anyway. His heart thumped loud and fast in his chest and he was afraid that someone might hear it. Thankfully, as he entered the Government and Science Station, a very old Expiry song was playing. 

*We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I’ve got, and what I’m not, and who I am.*

The handgun felt slick with sweat as he concealed the weapon in the loose sleeve of his uniform with his arms glued to his side to keep it in place. He walked at a normal pace, to not rise suspicions. 

*I won’t give up, on us  
Even when the skies get rough*

Bellamy greeted those that he knew, knowing that he would never see them again. He picked up his stride as he reached to door of the Council Room. His efforts to calm his heavy breathing only made his lungs hurt and his heart beat harder. 

*I’m giving you all my love  
I’m still looking up, I’m still looking up.*

He hesitated, slowly fumbling for the key card in his pocket. The hand that gripped the keycard hovered over the scanning pad. This was going to change everything. Although, it was Clarke and Octavia the pushed him to the brink. 

*Well I won’t give up on us.  
God knows I’m tough enough*

The click signified that he had unlocked the door that would lead him to something he couldn’t regret. The doors slid open quickly which made a metallic grinding sound that exhibited the age of the Ark. 

*We’ve got a lot to learn,  
God knows we’re worth it*

A single bead of sweat ran down his forehead and his palms were clammy. The power that the gun had provided had waned, leaving him feeling weak and daunted. Inside the room were many computers, a long round table, and many members of the council, including Chancellor Thelonious Jaha. 

*I won’t give up on us*

Bellamy pulled the gun out of his sleeve.   
He could hear his own heartbeat over the music. 

*Even if the skies get rough*

“GUN! Get down!” One of the members shouted. But Bellamy was focused. He couldn’t get distracted now. 

*I’m giving you all my love*

Aim

*I’m still looking up*

The world seemed to become quiet the moment before and the moment when he pulled the trigger. It was the loudest sound he had ever heard, followed by the shouts and screams of nearly everyone in the Go-Sci Station. The boom of the gun startled him, so the bullet hit Jaha in the shoulder. Blood spilled out of the old man and guilt flooded Bellamy. People were beginning to rush into the room and members of the council were reaching out for Bellamy.   
Bellamy bolted out of the room, shoving people out of the way. 

“Bellamy Blake!” A voice shouted behind him. Marcus Kane. “Arrest that man!” Bellamy sprinted as fast as he could. The Ark became a grey blur and the normally still air hit his face with such force that tears escaped his eyes. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

They were filing them one-by-one, like cattle, into the dropship. Layers of dust covered the seats proving that this ship hadn’t been touched in years. This was worrying, seeing that this hunk of metal would transport 100 children through space to the most hostile environment she could think of. The metal bracelet was thick and itchy underneath the thick metal. Thin needles were piercing her skin and keeping the metal in place. It felt like it was strangling her. All of the years of freedom were taken away by that one incident, and this monitoring bracelet.   
Octavia was sitting on the opposite side of the dropship, looking petrified, but also determined. The red ribbon in her hair looked to be in danger of slipping off. Octavia was gripping the restraining belts as if she were afraid of suddenly flying out of them. Clarke understood her fear, although the restraints were too tight to fly out of. The real danger was exploding once they hit the atmosphere. 

The Dropship was soon full of Delinquents of every age, size, and shape. Most of them she didn’t recognize. Each of them also wore a metal bracelet and a pissed off face. Guards were monitoring the launching of the Dropship and they closed the door without a countdown. Soon, they would take off and be free of this metal city, along with being the first people to depart off the Ark. Clarke was surprised that Bellamy hadn’t come to say goodbye to his sister. In the distance, people were shouting wildly.   
“Stop that man!” That sounded like Kane, who seemed to be running through the hallway.   
Listening proved to be useful, and she recognized the sound of feet slapping against the ground. Bellamy.   
From the distorted view of her seat, she could see that he was running quicker than she had ever seen anyone run before. His arms were swinging wildly at his sides and his hair was being blown back, and… he was crying. 

To everyone’s surprise, Bellamy held up a black object in his hands that was rarely seen on the Ark. A gun. 

“Open the door!” Bellamy yelled in his “I am scary and you better believe it” voice. Thankfully, the young guard that was controlling the door was intimidated by him and opened the door, resulting in angry scowls and shouts from the other guards and Kane.   
Bellamy ordered the guard to close the door, and to everyone’s surprise, he did. He strapped himself into an extra seat across from Octavia. Clarke could feel Bellamy’s anger and adrenaline roll off of him using his glare, which he shot at both Clarke and his sister.   
Just seconds later, on the monitors in the dropship was a pre recorded tape of Chancellor Jaha and Abby Griffin.   
“Hello 100! You have been chosen to take part in one of the most monumental adventures in the history of the Ark.” Tears began streaming down Clarke’s face as she saw her mother’s face and heard her mother’s voice. Clarke still had mixed feelings about her mother, but she missed her nonetheless.   
“You have wristbands that will track your heart rate. This will let us know if the Earth is habitable.” Chancellor Jaha added, although all of the Delinquents knew that already. “There is food, shelter and water on Mount Weather. We have determined that you will land directly next to the mountain.” A map was shown on the screen as Abby spoke. The terrain did not look like it would be safe for landing. Clarke tried to quickly memorize the shape of Mount Weather, just in case. “The Ark thanks you for your sacrifice.” The screens went black, and for a few minutes, the delinquents were talking amongst themselves.   
“It shouldn’t be called a sacrifice if we’re forced into it.”  
“We are all going to die before we even get to Earth.”  
“There probably isn’t food at Mount Weather. I mean, Its been there for hundreds of years”  
“Earth is going to be so beautiful” That came from Octavia, who was grasping her restraints with a big smile on her face. The last time Clarke saw her that happy, she was persuading her to go to the party.   
The engines roared to life and the vibrations shook Clarke’s body and her bones felt as if they were going to rattle out of her skin.   
Clarke gritted her teeth as immense pressure was thrust onto the Dropship. As soon as it began, it was over. The tension lessened and they were soaring through space rapidly and comfortably.   
They were the first people to ever leave the Ark in centuries. 

Clarke looked around the Dropship searching for people she knew. She was about to give up hope when she laid eyes on a very familiar face. Wells. He was staring at her with his big eyes, as if to apologize for what he ‘did’. Clarke’s anger for Wells had completely decimated with her mother’s confession and she knew that he couldn’t have been on this Dropship without doing something illegal on purpose. She knew that he did it for her. Her outrage was replaced by endearment.   
‘I’m sorry’, she mouthed across the Dropship. Well’s face lit up in both surprise and confusion. ‘Why?’ He mouthed, tilting his head to exaggerate his question. Like a puppy trying to understand it’s master’s actions.  
‘I know you didn’t do it.’ Clarke responded. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Bellamy observing them lazily. Wells nodded slowly, as if trying to figure out how she found out. His dark cheeks became darker with embarrassment and humbleness.   
Clarke felt like the trip was taking years and she was burning with anticipation. Scenarios of every kind were floating around in her head. She thought of certain death from toxic air and animals that would eat them if the delinquents didn’t kill each other first. On the other hand, she thought of the freedom, the sky, the dirt, and the open spaces that she wasn’t accustomed to in the metal box they called home.   
“Woah!” One of the boys had unbuckled his seat and was free-floating around the Dropship. He was being reckless, almost kicking some of the kids, narrowly missing them by inches.   
“Hey! Sit down. You’re going to get yourself killed.” Clarke said as he floated by. The boy flashed her a foolish grin and he led himself back to her.   
“Relax, Princess.” He held onto Clarke’s seat to steady himself. “This isn’t nearly as bad as what you did. You’ve been a lot closer to death.” Both Wells and Bellamy looked ready to attack. “Didn’t your rich mommy have to pick a spouse for you?” Clarke’s angry eyes were piercing into his, making him nervous, although he was good at hiding it.   
“But I didn’t waste week's worth of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk. Which is the reason we are going to Earth anyway, because the Ark is dying. You’re the reason we’re all going to die on Earth.” Clarke knew that wasn’t entirely true. This boy wasn’t the only one at fault for the loss of oxygen on the Ark. The air was bound to run out eventually.   
The boy’s feelings were hurt, and his eyes reflected his pain, but he continued performing stunts around the Dropship. Despite Clarke’s efforts, more boys unbuckled themselves from their restraints to join him.   
Suddenly the air became hot and once again, immense pressure was put on the Dropship. The boy was able to buckle into his restraints before the Dropship could get too dangerous, but his followers were not as lucky. Their bodies were slammed into the ceiling of the vessel and judging by the crunching sound they made, she knew that they didn’t make it. Clarke dug her nails into the thick cloth of their seat restraints as she waited for the Dropship to explode and kill everyone inside. Some of the girls were screaming, and Clarke could tell that some of them must have been no older than 11. They were too young for this death sentence.   
The ship slammed into the ground, resulting in a metal scraping sound that almost made her ears bleed.   
It was over soon, and the vessel screeched to a halt. The only thing Clarke could hear was the sound of some kids crying. Many were sobbing into their restraints, but Octavia was out of her seat as soon as they landed and was down the ladder quickly. 

Clarke was checking the two boys for a pulse, but had no luck finding one. They were dead, and the Spacewalker was to blame. She shot him a vicious look.   
“Why so serious Princess? It’s not like we died in a fiery explosion?” She was about to reply with a remark about how he should be serious when he just killed two people, but was distracted with the chaos.  
The delinquents were descending down the ladder, and Clarke pursued them, eager to see what they were all seeing. At the bottom of the ladder, she saw people surrounding Octavia. 

“Thats the girl that was locked under the floor for 16 years! Octavia Blake!” Bellamy exchanged glances with Clarke, the parted the teens to the lever that would open the door.   
“Wait! What if the air is toxic?!” Clarke called out.  
“Well we’re dead anyway.” He growled over his shoulder. Then he pulled the lever.   
Bellamy held everyone but Octavia back. He wanted her to be known as the first person on the ground, rather that the ‘girl that was locked under the floor for 16 years’.   
Tentatively, Octavia ambled down the ramp. She was soaking in the air, and everyone watched the happiness radiate off of her. As she reached the end of the ramp, she hesitated. She hopped onto the ground, threw up her arms in triumph and yelled: “WE”RE BACK BITCHES!” The rest of the delinquents flew out of the Dropship and lept with joy like birds fleeing a cage.

It was more beautiful than she had imagined. The air smelled sweet and fruity and free. The solid ground made it feel like she were walking for the first time. The simulated gravity was not nearly as solid as it felt like on the ground. The sky was bluer than she thought it was, and the trees in the surrounding forest were taller than she expected. Earth was the gift that she finally got to open, and this was Christmas morning. 

“Well, we made it.” Bellamy came up behind her and rested his hand on her shoulder. His eyes were closed and his head was tilted towards the sky and he was letting the rays of the sun hit his face. 

They were free. They were finally free. 

_______________________

 

“They got a bar in this town? I’ll buy you a beer.” A tall lanky boy named Jasper approached Clarke with an aura of confidence that was obviously masking insecurity. Although Clarke was unified, Jasper’s dorky smile made her blush. It was nice to know someone wanted her.   
Clarke grabbed the hem of her sleeve to unveil her Union mark, but before she could show him, Wells stormed between them and puffed out his chest like an Alpha wolf protecting his pack.   
“You gotta problem?” Jasper made an effort to speak firmly, but the slight shaking in his voice and the aversion of his eyes showed evidence of anxiety. The delinquents around them had stopped working to watch the encounter unfold.   
“I do.” Wells’ experience as an authority figure’s son blossomed when he needed to be dominating, but rather than impressing Clarke, he exasperated her. Clarke despised having people stick up for her.   
“She’s unified. Not for some buffoon to gawk at.” Wells’ tone became progressively louder and more aggressive, which seemed to intimidate Jasper well. The lanky boy backed up and put his hands up defensively, his body language finally matching with his emotions.  
“Not to you.” Clarke said, her tone displayed her annoyance with Wells, and she hastily retreated to her tent. 

Wells’ posture relaxed with unease as he watched her blonde waves disappear into her tent. He flashed a glare at Jasper, who was still looking hurt, before turning to follow Clarke. The eyes of the onlookers were burning holes in his back, just as they did back on the Ark. He had almost reached the flaps of Clarke’s tent when he spotted Bellamy out of the corner of his eye, ordering the delinquents to get back to work and build the wall. Irritation flitted across Wells’ face when he saw that Bellamy did not care enough to stick up for Clarke. Wells believed that he was so much better for her than this idiot. Wells swerved and began marching angrily in Bellamy’s direction. His footsteps created puffs of dirt as he walked heavily; his clenched fists swinging at his sides.   
Bellamy turned to face Wells, who was stomping loudly in his direction. Wells’ face was flushing with the uncontrollable anger that had been stewing since Clarke refused to marry him. Although he knew that it wasn’t Bellamy’s fault that Clarke hadn’t married him, he had to blame someone. Jumbled words began to flow out of his mouth quickly like a flock of doves escaping entrapment.   
“How can you not care that some idiot was flirting with your WIFE?” Wells spat out that last word like it hurt for him to say it. Clarke had always been his wife when he referred to her in his head. “How can you be indifferent about one of the best girls on the planet? No, the BEST girl on the planet? How can you not care? How?” His words were frantic and were being heard by everyone in the vicinity. Stares seemed to help his confidence as he grilled Bellamy. “You have been handed the best person on the Ark, and you don’t even give a fuck about her. She is everyth-” Bellamy’s impartial stance had suddenly become responsive. His brow hardened as he spoke: “She was confined and was almost floated for treason. She is not the ‘best person’ on the Ark-” Wells cut him off, “She was only confined because her mother turned her in! And I…” Wells stopped midsentence, which was smart. Pronouncing his love to Clarke would make everything awkward. Bellamy shook his head slowly with sympathy. He felt bad for Wells. After all, he didn’t do anything wrong besides letting Clarke believe he turned her in.   
“Look.” Bellamy said with a calm and sensitive voice that was rarely heard. “I’m sorry about what happened. I’m sorry that that happened, but she is my wife now. Although, she is only my wife because of Unity dates, so I don’t really care about her.” As Bellamy spoke, Wells let out a breath of irritation.   
“You don’t care about her?” Wells’ voice was gradually getting louder, which was beginning to annoy Bellamy. Both men tensed up again, as if ready to battle. Bellamy shifted his shoulders back like he always did when he was loosening up before a fight.   
“No. I don’t.” Bellamy’s calm voice was long gone, and was replaced by his ‘scary’ voice that was heard more often. “She is the reason my sister and I are on the ground. She means absolutely nothing to me. Take her if you want.” Bellamy turned to dismiss Wells when he saw Clarke standing merely ten feet away from them with angry unshed tears in her eyes.   
“I am not a pet.” She said bluntly. “You can’t ‘take me’, Wells. I’m sorry Bellamy, but we are still unified whether you want to be or not. We made a commitment to each other.”   
Clarke stalked back to her tent after shooting both boys stinging glares. 

“Why so serious, Princess?” The Spacewalker, who she now knew as Finn, asked her as the group explored the dense forests surrounding the Dropship. She had to get out of the camp and away from Wells and Bellamy, so she took Octavia, Jasper, Finn, and a nerdy-looking boy named Monty on an expedition to find water. They had only been on the ground for three days, and their water was reaching dangerously low levels.   
Clarke stared straight ahead, ignoring Finn and his annoying nickname for her.   
“Oh, giving me the cold shoulder huh?” Finn said, leaning into her. “Why don’t we stop to enjoy the beautiful scenery?” Finn teased.   
“Look. Don’t you notice that there aren’t any animals?” Clarke snapped her head around to face him. “They were probably killed by radiation, and it might kill us next.” She ended that sentence softly, like she shouldn’t be saying it.   
Although it appeared that she was not enjoying the scenery, she was drinking in the beauty. The trees were so much taller than she imagined and the sky was much more clear than the people on the Ark depicted. The hues were so much brighter than what was shown and the overabundance of color was almost overwhelming. When Clarke was younger, she would spend time in the Agro station because it supposedly smelled like Earth, but Earth smelled so much better. The clouds in the bright blue sky looked like half- melted marshmallows atop a cup full of hot chocolate, which was a rare treat back on the Ark. The sweet air and gorgeous colors were enough to make her swoon, but she had to focus on the task ahead: search for water and food, while keeping everyone safe.   
With Clarke’s last comment, the group began to look nervous and became quiet. They walked silently for a few minutes before they spotted their first animal: a deer, with two heads. The jolt of both amazement and bafflement urged them to keep walking. The curiosity was eating them up. 

Marching quietly through the forest proved to be more difficult than Clarke thought. Monty and Jasper kept teasing Octavia about how she got confined, as apparently, they were the only people not to know. O kept looking to Clarke for assistance, just as she did when the Guardsmen were questioning them in the party on the Ark. Clarke had an internal discussion with herself as to whether or not she should help Octavia. In the end, it was best to shield Octavia from the rest of the delinquents, after all, O was the only one here who hadn’t committed a crime.   
“Guys.” Clarke snapped at the boys. “Quit.” Those two snippy words quieted Octavia’s oppressors, but Clarke could still hear their snickers.   
“Whatever she did, it must’ve been pretty bad.” Monty loudly whispered to Jasper, who replied: “I don’t care what she did, she’s hot.” Clarke and Octavia could hear his smile as he spoke, and as a result, Clarke shot him a stinging glare while Octavia rolled her eyes.  
“Thanks, Clarke.” Octavia said reluctantly. The boys were still jabbering, which was annoying the hell out of both the girls. Clarke huffed and snapped her fingers to get everyone’s attention.   
“You know what? This expedition was supposed to help-” Clarke was cut off by a spear that flew faster than anything she had ever seen before. The spear had impaled Jasper and pinned him to the thick tree behind him. Thick dark blood began soaking his shirt, his eyes were becoming blurry and his mouth was gaping open, like a scream was failed to escape. 

Finn was the first to start running back to the safety of camp. Although they were already exhausted from the few miles they had hiked, Clarke felt a burst of adrenaline that fueled her. The bright colors of the forest blurred around her and the trees seemed to be trapping them like a net. The only thoughts that were racing through her head were: Run, and Octavia. Clarke ran side by side with O, but she could tell that O’s energy was dwindling. Her life under the floor and the lack of movement was taking a toll on her.   
More spears whizzed past them and struck the trees beside them.   
The once peaceful forest was a lot noisier. Feet loudly thundered along the forest floor creating small dust storms behind their footsteps. The dirt that Finn kicked up sprayed against Clarke’s burning calves and the soil stained the front of her grey capris.   
Octavia was breathing heavily, and soon, as the forest quieted down, it was all the group could hear. The spears had stopped coming and the presence of the mysterious threats were gone, leaving an eerie disturbing feeling. Soon, they felt very alone. Silent tears fell down Monty’s cheek as he realized his best friend was likely dead.   
“Lets go.” Clarke’s whisper seemed very loud in the silent forest. The only sound they could hear was the sound of the struggle to catch their breath.   
The forest was no longer a fairytale. It was a nightmare. 

The trip back to camp was short and Clarke was lost in her thoughts throughout the journey. Swimming through her mind were thoughts of Jasper. If he were still alive, he would be suffering greatly. 

The half-assed gate that Bellamy had been ordering people to build opened and Bellamy came to greet them. He could see the trauma on Clarke and Octavia’s faces, along with the tears streaming down Monty’s puffy face. Octavia stormed past Bellamy and towards the dropship.   
“What happened?” Bellamy asked Clarke with an unusual dose of concern. The group was silent for a few moments before Clarke finally mumbled the four words that everyone feared: “We are not alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Leave a comment if you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted before under another account of mine. I made another account because I was having problems with my last one. Enjoy! Leave a comment!  
> \- TheBravePrincess


End file.
